high school love
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: demons and humons go to the same school koga gets jealous inuyasha and kagome met as well as thier friends sango kagomes friend miroku inuyashas friend love and lemons oh and even if it suks reveiew
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Not ready to date until he sees her

No I told you I just broke up with kikioy and I don't want to date until I'm ready inuyasha said

Oh shut up the next pretty girl you see you'll be running after her faster then a greyhound after a rabbit Miroku said

That's you stupid inuyasha said as he whacked him in the head

My point is you got to look at your options

I'm fine being single if I wasn't I would be trying to get a da…

But he never did say what it was he would be trying to get for a beautiful girl walked by

Inuyasha hellooo wake up slap

Ow what was that?

Well what the hell are you staring…. Ohhhh he said as he spotted Kagome

Well go over and talk to her

No way I don't even know her

Hey Kagome that cute Hayou is looking at you

He is go talk to him

Ummm okay

**What will happen when Kagome and Inuyasha talk **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 lunch and a date**

Look she's coming over here

Oh no what do I do Inuyasha said worriedly

Just go talk to her

Hi I'm Kagome

Hi I'm inuyasha I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me

Sure as long as Sango can eat with us

Of course um you are a senior right

Yeah my mom brother grandfather and I moved here over the summer Sango Is helping me find my classes

So I'll met you outside the lunch room doors

Okay see you at lunch

During lunch Inuyasha asked Kagome on a date she said yes

A very nervous Inuyasha rang the doorbell to Kagomes home

Okay I'm ready to go Kagome said to Inuyasha

Come one then the movie going to start soon

They decided to see saw II

Kagome hide her face in Inuyasha chest most of the time which Inuyasha definitely didn't mind

After the movie Inuyasha tried to kiss Kagome at her door

Next time if the date was nice then you can kiss me


	3. Chapter 3

**The second date**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile remember update**

Ding dong

Hi ready to go the hayou Inuyasha asked

Yea Kagome said

Okay I thought we would go to the fair

That sounds great Kagome said smiling

When they get their the first thing they do is go on the bumper cars

Then they play some games were Inuyasha wins Kagome a stuffed puppy dog

The night is coming to an end and its getting dark they decide to go on the fares wheel

As the sun goes down kagome leaves the fair with inuyasha

Well hear we are at my door

So was this a good enough night to get a kiss Inuyasha said with a smile

I think it is and with that said she gave him a quick kiss


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 you love her**

When inuyasha got home he sat on the couch in a daze we actually kissed

You kissed her didn't you?

Inuyasha turned to see his older full blooded demon brother Sesshoumaru standing by the couch its okay I understand our father felt the same way about my mother and probably felt the same about yours

What? Inuyasha murmured Sesshoumaru had never mentioned how his father had felt for his mother

Yea I do love her but I want to take things slow

I can understand since kikiyo cheated on you

**FLASHBACK**

Oh Koga Kikiyo said as she kissed Koga Inuyasha?

But it was too late he saw what had happened the next day he broke up with kikiyo

I'm sorry inuyasha it won't happen again

Sorry inuyasha whispered you broke my heart and you can't fix it


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own inuyasha but I love the stories I have read not just the originals **

**But on too**

**Pleeeaaassseee REVIEW**

Kagome can I talk to you after school meet me at sunset hill

Ok inuyasha kagome said worried

**LATER AT SUNSET HIIL**

Inuyasha you wanted to talk

Yes I did

Deep breath

Kagome will you be my girl inuyasha said holding out his class ring

Ohh inuyasha of course I will

She and inuyasha kissed a romantic kiss

THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH

So inuyasha is it true you're going out with this girl kegemo

Its kagome and yes we are a couple Kikiyou too bad I hear Koga has a thing for her too

Id just say watch her carefully koga knows what he wants and he wants kagome

Go away Kikiyou I won't be able to eat the rest of my lunch if you stay any longer

Well I never. as she walked away Miroku said you handled your self quite nicely my

friend were kagome anyway she and Sango are doing a interview with the drama club

teacher about the musical So how are thing going with Sango fine but we haven't kissed

or at least every time I try I get slapped

Inuyasha just laughed

**REMEMBER REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't sleep so I decided to start writing some of my story even though I did some **

**earlier today. Remember REVIEW**

A couple of weeks had passed since Kikiyou had said that Koga liked Kagome and

Inuyasha had been walking kagome to every class and luckily inuyasha had all of his

classes with koga so he could keep on eye on him. Bye said kagome said and gave

Inuyasha a kiss bye inuyasha said See you after school well go to see Ice Age 2 inuyasha

said okay kagome said

AFTER CLASS

Hey baby a voice from behind kagome said

Inuya… but as kagome turned around it wasn't inuyasha it was Koga

Ohh koga it was you (deep breath) Koga listen me and inuyasha are a couple and truth be

told I don't like you like that

Ohh but I do how bout a kiss Koga

**no please INUYASHA** **HELP** Kagome screamed

Bam koga leave her alone

Inuyasha fine she's a human anyway bam koga was again knocked to the ground

Ohh inuyasha thank you

**AT THE MOVIES**

Kagome I was so stupid but I needed to talk to the teacher

Inuyasha its okay im fine now how bout a kiss

They kissed passionately inuyasha licked kagomes lips for entrance she opened their

toungs danced and soon they were making out they barley saw the movie

Kagome Inuyasha said taking a deep breath will you be my mate

**HA HA CLIFF HANGER READ TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW ME PLLEEEAAASSSEE**

Kagome will you be my mate I would marry you after high school

Inuyasha yes of course but you will have to wait… not till high school is done but in your words

Your in heat I understand next month

Definitely

**NEXT MONTH**

Sesshoumaru is out with his girlfriend

So we don't have to worry about being heard

First they kissed passionately and then started making out inuyasha took off his cloth and

then kagomes he put his manhood into her womanhood at first it hurt but then it felt

extremely good mmm inuyashaaa kagome moned mmmm kagome inuyasha moned soon

he was pumping harder and harder until… Innnnuuyyasshaaa kagome moned

Kaaaagggoooommmeee inuyasha moned back they collapsed beside each other inuyasha

that was incredible they soon fell asleep

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Inuyasha woke up next to kagome morning sweetheart inuyasha said as kagome awoke

morning inuyasha we should tell Sango and Miroku about us being mates yeha lets tell

them when their together Ill call them kagome said

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Guys the reason we called you hear is me and inuyasha are mates and were getting

married after school

Guys that's great were so happy Miroku and Sango said together

Thanks for your support we sort of did this before koga could make his next world


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people **REWVIEW pleeaaassseee** **REVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**At school **

Inuyasha and kagome were on their way to lunch when Koga cornered them

Well if it isn't inuyasha with my…. You smell different like like HIM you mated with her didn't you. You forced her probably ill rip you limb from limb

Koga inuyasha didn't force me in fact were getting married after graduation Sorry koga

As she and inuyasha continued to the lunch room inuyasha thought she really is my mate my mate I love you do you know that kagome asked

Of course I know that inuyasha replied just like I love you

Sorry that the chapter was supper short couldn't think of any thing else remember

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**Pppppplllleeeeeeeeaaassseee review even if you think my story sucks review **

**It has been a couple of weeks after graduation and inuyasha and kagome had just gotten married summer was ending so they decided to go to the community collage and have an apartment across the street.**

Ow inuyasha said as he turned over onto his sore back ever since he and kagome had mated he had been sleeping on the couch more because they had decided that kagome should finished getting her education before starting a family and since every other month kagome got her period and since inuyasha could not stand the smell of her in heat he slept on the couch.

**After school **

Inuyasha was waiting at the car for Kagome School was over and since they took different subjects they decided to wait by the car for each other.

Hey baby kagome said as she walked up and gave inuyasha a very passionate kiss

Inuyasha looked at her dose this mean yeap I had my period kagome finished

**At home **

Inuyasha and kagome started kissing like mad then inuyasha took of kagomes cloth and she took of his inuyasha trusted himself into her I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a kagome said faster harder she said ohh she monad yes yes YES YES OH GOD YES .

Now kagome was on top of inuyasha mmm kagome inuyasha moned Kaagggoommee mmm Kaaggooommeee KAAGGGOOOMMMEE inuyasha yelled

They collapsed next to each other that was amazing kagome said mhhm was all inuyasha said

**Well that it for this chapter give me ideas and I can make the next chapter even better**


	10. Chapter 10

REVIEW EVEN IF MY STORY SUCKS

Kagome and inuyasha woke up in each others arms morning honey inuyasha said morning sweetie kagome said they got up to make breakfast. Then they watched some TV while cuddling in each others arms I love you inuyasha I love you kagome they kissed

Inuyasha do you know what your going to be yeah a doctor for both kids and adult

Really

Yep we can get a big enough hose with the salary I would make to have a big family plus I liked the idea of helping people

When I can't sleep I study I actually doing pretty good "A" in my classes

That's great how long it will be until you get your diploma about 2 years really

In two years well start our family?

That sounds good to me

**That's my story I will probably do a sequel I just don't know when **


End file.
